Forever and Always
by Superboringfanfan
Summary: He leant down to whisper into his ear, voice husky with lust: "Why don't you do it yourself?" mikayuu smut, pwp


**A/N: pwp mikayuu smut don't like don't read, please review and such since the support is very helpful!**

 **(edit 5/12/15- posted wrong story, this has been changed)**

* * *

"Yuu-chan" the words barely reached the black-haired boy's ears over the sound of his own moans as the light thrust caused his nerves to spark with intense heat, dragging his hands down the vampire's back as the slow pace caused his too-sensitive body to quiver with delight at every movement, his eyelids fluttered as gasps and moans were forced out of his lungs, thighs tensing around Mika's waist.

The blond kissed and sucked Yuu's neck, eliciting a series of high pitched whines from the recipient, he himself allowing a groan to bubble in his throat at the feeling of Yuu twitching around him, every movement of his hips making the male beneath him jolt. Moving his head to capture Yuu's lips, he immediately pushed his tongue past them and licked at Yuu's own, greedily swallowing down the noises he made in return, never ceasing the slow pace in which he rocked his hips. Intertwining their fingers together, he shifted the position of his legs, causing the angle he entered Yuu in to change, which in turn made the black-haired male break off the kiss with a silent scream and to arch his entire body, tensing up.

Yuu's mind was blank, his senses dull but body on fire, the only thing that came tumbling out of his mouth were incoherent moans and mumbles, the place Mika was hitting with every thrust made his vision go white and the burning in his pelvis grow, he didn't want this feeling to stop yet at the same time he wanted to come really bad, if only Mika went a _little rougher_.

"H-harder...aahhn...please!" he forced out, starting to rock his hips in time with Mika's, the futile attempt just making the burning stronger, the vampire shamelessly moaned at the request, pulling out of Yuu's heat he leant down to whisper into his ear, voice husky with new-found lust:

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

Hearing the needy whimper he got in return he helped Yuu sit up and replaced where he laid, resting his head on the pillows, enjoying the sight of Yuu straddling his waist, he licked his lips, exhaling deeply at the sight and feeling of filling Yuu again, he took in the view of the boy above him: torso covered in hickeys, mouth open and eyes lidded, a mixture of saliva and tears running down his throat.

Yuu heard himself whisper something along the lines of " _s-so deep"_ once he was fully seated, pre-come dripping from the tip of his member at the feel of being stretched open, lifting himself on shaky legs, he felt himself become gradually empty before slamming himself back down, a guttural moan following it, digging his nails into his boyfriend's chest, he looked down to see a pleasured expression on the blond's face, heightening his own arousal. Repeating the motion, he lifted himself before falling back down, the head of Mika's cock hitting him deep and scraping over his prostate causing whines and moans to spill out of him in a never ending stream. His legs were getting tired, and he wasn't anywhere near climax, opting to at least save his ability to walk, Yuu rocked his hips instead, the motion a desperate one, feeling hands grab his hips, he was then being lifted and guided back down by the vampire underneath him, a fast pace began to set and not long after Mika shifted again which caused every thrust to stab Yuu's prostate head on, turning him into a drooling writhing mess.

Using his ab strength, the blond sat himself up alongside Yuu, peppering his neck with kisses and sucks, the action causing the black-haired boy's moans to heighten in pitch; and the erratic and mismatched rocking of his hips didn't stop. Mika could tell he wanted to come, and he himself was close as well, removing his lips from Yuu's neck, he bent himself downwards and latched onto one of his nipples instead, noticing from earlier on he was sensitive here, gaining an immediate reaction, he continued the assault: rolling the bud between his teeth, licking it, sucking it, biting it, pulling on it, inching Yuu further and further towards the edge, his walls convulsing around Mika's erection.

Yuu's whole body tensed as he finally reached completion, his mouth was once again invaded by Mika, the blond swallowing the loud scream-like moan he released as he climaxed, bliss filled each and every cell in his body, and the pleasure only increased as he felt his insides filled to the brim with his boyfriend's own essence. As the heat died down, the kiss continued, it's pacing and meaning changing from passionate and lustful to sweet and loving, the couple embraced each other and sighed in contentment as fatigue settled into their bones and muscles, both radiating with happiness since they were with their other half. And now knowing they will be, forever and always.


End file.
